My Alcoholic Friends
by little wolf blossom
Summary: [Oneshot] Songfic, the song is My Alcoholic Friends by The Dresden Dolls, Slight onesidedness.


Hello! It's my first song fic and first Harry Potter fic. I hope you like it. I also suggest you download the song so you can listen while you read. It's **My Alcoholic Friends** by **The Dresden Dolls. **I hope I did good for my first fic, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song. The plot though, is purely mine.

* * *

**My Alcoholic Friends**

Draco staggered down the dark street. Every few steps, he's take another swig of firewhiskey. It was Friday night and he'd just spent it with Blaise at a bar. All he could remember was complaining about not getting a job.

_I'm counting back  
the number of the steps  
it took for me to get  
back on the wagon of the weekend _

When he left, he told Blaise he'd apparate home, but Blaise wouldn't allow him. Instead, the little bugger took his wand and said he'd return it when Draco made it home.

_I'll use the autotimer to prove that  
I'll get home with my imagination  
if they find the body in the basement  
"in the very house that she was raised in!" _

Half-way home, he ran into a girl.

"Malfoy! What're you doing?" she asked when he collapsed into her. "You're drunk again," she stated simply. Without another word, she apparated both of them to their flat.

_I'm taking down  
the number of the Times  
so when we get the sign  
from god I'll be the first to call them_

She dumped him on his bed as if he was rag doll. When Draco looked up, he saw another shadow behind her. "Again? Hermione, you've got to stop helping him."

"I can't help it," she shrugged her shoulders. Both turned to leave, but Draco's arm darted out and grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Stay with me," he managed to mumble before passing out.

Hermione sighed. She changed before climbing in on the king size bed next to him. It was the sixth time in one week and she was starting to get sick of it.

_I'm taking back the number of the beast  
cause 6 is not a pretty number  
8 or 3 are definitely better  
a is for the address on the letter  
to my alcoholic friends _

When Draco came to the next morning, he felt another body in his bed. He snuggled close, but the small movement made him feel queasy. He flung the covers off and rushed to the bathroom.

After freshening up, he looked back into the room at the person who was on his bed. He couldn't identify the girl. He got closer and noticed the brown hair escaping from the comforter.

He looked up at the ceiling, hoping he'd remember the whore's name. When it alluded him, he walked over to the bed and tore the covers away.

_I'm trying hard  
not to be ashamed  
not to know the name  
of who is waking up beside me  
or the date, the season or the city  
but at least the ceilings very pretty  
and if you are holding it against me _

When he saw who it was, he gasped, "Granger! What in Merlin's name are you doing in my bed?"

"Well, Draco, I think she's sleeping," this came from Blaise who was at the door. He motioned for Draco to follow him into the kitchen.

"What is she doing in my bed?" Draco hissed.

"I remember you asking for her last night."

"What day is it? Where are we? What the hell is going on? I would never ask her to.. to.." Draco faltered.

"To make love with you?" Blaise grinned.

"Yes, that. I would never…" He was cut off by a chuckle.

"No worries, it was just sleeping. You were too drunk to do anything anyways."

_I'll be on my best behavior  
taking shots for mother nature  
once my fist is in the cupboard  
love is never falling over_

"Draco, you should breathe. You shouldn't let this set you back. Nothing happened, even though we both know you would have wanted it."

"I don't like her." Draco said, defending himself from Blaise's accusations.

"Who said anything about like? But if you really want her to respect you, instead of seeing you as an idiotic drinking flat-mate, you should get a job. Then maybe she'll start accepting you."

Draco shuddered at the mention of his past job. He was an entertainer, and some of the girls wouldn't stop following him. After the sixth girl that followed him home, Hermione kicked him out of their shared flat for a week and Blaise did nothing to help him.

"I'll take your advice, Blaise." Blaise nodded and he turned to leave, but he caught the mumble that Draco thought he wouldn't hear.

"After a drink with some friends."

_(1,2,3,4)  
should I choose a noble occupation  
if I did I'd only show up late and  
sick and they would stare at me with hatred  
plus my only natural talent's wasted on my alcoholic friends  
my alcoholic friends  
the party never ends  
my alcoholic friends _

Fini

* * *

Notes: So how was it? It's unbetaed, so there might be a few errors. Please remember to review! I love you all. 

LWB


End file.
